Silver God
by Fire Phoniex Serenity
Summary: Arena is apart of an legendary ninja clan. She is a strong warrior, but not the best and one mistake shows her this. Also who is this Silver haired man that helped her?
1. The attack

Silver God  
  
I do not own any characters form Inuyasha. And I do not own the story or the setting.  
  
But even though I do wish I could own them  
  
Things to know when reading this fic.  
  
This is the character thinking  
  
"This is the character talking"  
  
(this is the writer talking)  
  
Chapter 1:The attack  
  
'A day as sunny as this I couldn't miss for the world'.  
  
Thought the young girl of 18. She was young and starved for adventure. But that same adventure seeking side was what was holding her back. Arena always wanted nothing more than to make her parents happy. The problem was that her parents wanted her to be more like her sister Trista.   
  
"I am nothing like Trista. I can never be like her."   
  
With a sad expression written all over her face.   
  
'Trista is gorgeous. Her beauty makes it seem that she was a gift from the gods. She always was loved, and everything came so easy for her. She always had the villagers looking at her. Many of the Lords and Princes of far away lands come to marvel at her beauty. Not like me. I am all clumsy, hard headed and also "One that could never be tamed", that is what my mother would always say about me.'   
  
With that thought she went to find her loving mother to seek advice. Arena knew exactly were her mother was. She knew that she could always find her by the stove cooking. Arena than entered the hut to find sure enough her mother at the stove.  
  
"Dear! Oh there you are I need you to go to the river and get some more water. It's running low." Said a voice with a hum to it.   
  
The voice that always sounded like a melody when heard.   
  
"Yes Mother I will after I get back I need to talk to you about something."   
  
Arena than begin to make her way through the forest.   
  
'I wonder why mom sent me by myself? It has been too dangerous to go into the forest alone. I just wish that the river were a lot closer. It's stupid to have to go for a half an hour to get to it.' Arena was so busy thinking about things so trivial that she didn't notice that she was being watched by some unforeseen demon in the shadows.  
  
"Looks like a nice meal...." Came an ere voice in the shadows.   
  
After an easy walk to the river Arena begin to fill the pot of water. While she was filling the pot of water a clanking could be heard. Arena than took her sword in hand to stop the irritating sound. In the village that she lived wasn't an ordinary village. This village was made up of the last clan of high-class ninjas. Her father naturally was the leader. Being so his daughters had to be highly classed warriors.   
  
But it turned out that only one daughter was a warrior. Trista had all the looks and everything that any love stroked woman would. Arena had all of the skills of being a warrior. At first glance you would see a pretty young women coming to maturity, and can be a ditz and clumsy. But when it counted she was another person. As if by touching this worldly possession she turned into another person, as if possessed.   
  
"Hello pretty." Said the voice that had been following her for quite some time.  
  
" I was wondering when you were going to show your face. I know that you have been following me ever since I lift the safety of the village." Said a confident unfazed voice.   
  
As soon as the words were passed to one another the demon lunged it's self at Arena. Arena easily dogged it. The demon grew anger and mad for having missed an easy prey such as her.   
  
"I will kill you!"   
  
In a fit of anger the demon grew faster as if the second wind just came to him. Arena was so surprised by this that she was caught of guard. The demon took this opportunity to attack her. Thrusting is clawed hand through her left shoulder. Arena than cried out in pain form the wound that was now a gash. But did not falter, she was trained for this so she was all to ready. She than countered and unsheathed her sword and cut the demons ugly head off. Arena than stood there triumphant over her victory.   
  
She was gloating so much that she didn't remember about her wound. But all to soon she was reminded when she felt a great deal of pain. Arena than sat near a tree for support. How could I have been so sloppy? This isn't good at all I lost way too much blood. Darkness than begin to cloud her sight. Soon she was lying against a tree passed out.   
  
"Jaken silence."  
  
Was all that came form an emotionalist figure.   
  
'Blood I wonder what ningen got it's self-killed. Feh. Might as well look over it'.  
  
Sesshomaru than made his way toward the smell of blood. Leaving his faithful servant behind. As Sesshomaru came to a clearing by the river he saw the most odd-looking scene laid out.   
  
To his right was a demon with his head severed. To his left he could see a young ningen propped up by a tree injured. The human must have killed it but wasn't strong enough to come out alive. Much to his surprise the ningen was staring right at him with her sword ready at hand.   
  
'This foolish ningen thinks that she can beat me the Lord of the Western Lands?' 


	2. The Meeting

Silver God  
  
  
  
I do not own any characters or Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:The Meeting  
  
  
  
There was silence between the two figures for a long time. One waiting for the other to attack. I am getting tried of waiting on this ningen.. With this thought in mind Sesshomaru than attacked. With the agility of a cat and the speed of an ungodly creature Sesshomaru tried to dig his claws into the stupid human.   
  
Arena seeing this made her move and easily dogged the attack. With a little more strength now coming to the challenge. Arena than moved and attack as if she wasn't even hurt. The one odd thing about Arena was that she took pleasure in a battle. Her father than found out that she had the most odd skill.   
  
When Arena was training she would be so tired that she couldn't stand. Than the next she would come back with more power, stronger, faster, and smarter than before.   
  
It was as if her body was adapting to the fight. With this skill her father thought that she would soon become the new master at very young age. Maybe just maybe with the right training and guidance she would be an unstoppable warrior.   
  
  
  
Sesshamoru was becoming a little upset by how this ningen was mocking him. By the way she made his attacks look week and easily avoidable. I will teach this ningen what real pain is.   
  
Sesshormaru than ran after Arena in a graceful attack. Arena never saw it coming till it was almost the end. What Sesshomaru didn't know was giving Arena a little time was the worst mistake that he could ever make. Arena had not only dodged his attack but she attacked off balance. I am not going to win if I keep this up I am not even laying a hand on him. I think I know what to do. Maybe if they are still there from the last battle that our village had. Arena than made a mad sprint to an unknown destination.   
  
I love a good chase. Thinking this it sent a chill up his spin of antisapation. I will enjoy making you scream in pain. With a grin of pure pleasure and enjoyment he than ran after his prey in a big hunt.  
  
  
  
'Good I hope that he is following me. Ha! Here he comes. Come on a little closer. No!'  
  
Not knowing what was going on Sesshomaru stopped. He had a feeling that something wasn't right. And having his prey stop all of a sudden after running for her life didn't help at all.   
  
'What are you up to?'   
  
"What is the matter are you tired, or is it that you are afraid?" said a little cocky Arena.   
  
"I Lord of the Western Lands never fears anyone especially a ningen such as you."   
  
With that said Arena than began to think.   
  
'Where have I heard that name before? Oh no is it the great demon that slaughtered thousands of people? It is him I can tell by the way he holds himself. I am in for it. What have I gotten my self into?'  
  
Soon Sesshomaru was getting a little bored but by the looks of it the ningen was in thought. Like a flash of lightening the look of worry and fear went across those crimson red eyes.   
  
'She is afraid?'  
  
As soon as it came it went and in its place was the look of determination.   
  
'I will defeat this monster even if it kills me!'  
  
Soon Arena began to attack. Sesshomaru than pounced forward towards his prey. With out a second thought pain was sent through his entire body.   
  
'What is this?!'   
  
  
  
Arena stood there proud. He went right into our demon spell-binding circle. This was made for even the strongest of demons to be spell bound till we set them free.   
  
"What is this wench!?" said a now furious demon.   
  
"It is a spell binding circle left over from the ninja/demon war. I wouldn't struggle anymore it will only hurt more." Arena than began to walk off.   
  
" I can smell your village a few miles from here. I will kill them if you don't get me out of this spell!"  
  
"No. You see you don't have a choice it won't ware off until I unleash you. And I don't think that will happen for a while."   
  
With that said and out of the way Arena than made her way back to her village. Before she pass out from the blood loss. 


	3. Mystery Solved

Silver God  
  
I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.  
  
Chapter 3:The Mystery Solved  
  
The walk that only took her 30mins back to the village now took almost an hour. Arena was tired and on the brink of passing out. She was leaving a nice bloody trail for all the demons to smell. She had to fight at least 7 lowly demons on the way there.   
  
If she fought one more she would more than likely be killed. She had no more strength and was having a hard enough time walking let alone pick up her sword. She knew that if she didn't get there soon she was a goner. Not only that she could barely see because of the loss of blood. Much to her surprise she could hear the gentle hum of her mother cooking in the kitchen.   
  
'I have a little further to go. I can do it.'  
  
Baku had just got finished with his daily training. He had successfully thought the young children how to kick right. Out of nowhere he got the feeling that something wasn't right. He didn't know how right he was. But he was soon to figure it out when he saw his daughter stumble and fall right in the middle of the clearing. He ran as if his life depended on it.   
  
But what he saw made him become angry and scared. There lying in front of him was his daughter on the brink of death. She was paler than usual and cold. When he turned her over his eyes went over her head to toe.   
  
When his eyes rose to her left shoulder his fear became a desperate cry from it. She had a big gash and her clothes were drenched in blood. From the looks of it she was attacked. With out a second thought he picked her up and yelled orders to his wife and took his daughter inside.  
  
"How is she?" said an upset Baku.   
  
"She has a high fever. And she has an infection in her wound. All we can do now is try to get the fever down and clean the wound every day. Than..." said the medicine man not wanting to discourage the family with what he was about to say.  
  
"Than what?"  
  
Baku couldn't stand it he was so afraid of what was to come.   
  
"Hope and pray for a good recovery. I am sorry."   
  
It was know that if the priest was to say those words it was unlikely that the person would make it. Upon hearing these words Mel began to break off into tears.   
  
"No not my daughter no!"   
  
In the other room was a shocked Trista. She knew her sister was a great warrior and for her to be hurt this bad was unthinkable. She must have come up to a very strong demon. Trista than put her head into her hands.   
  
Trista was the oldest of the sisters. She was slim and had a great figure with a heavenly face. She had sky blue eyes and long black hair, which she had gotten from her mom. Her eyes she got from her dad. Trista wasn't much of a jealous type but when it came to her sister she was very jealous.   
  
To Trista, Arena had it all she was strong and pretty. Not only that she was able to have people see the real her. But when she smiled full heartedly she look beautifier than even her.   
  
Arena was very slim but had a great figure and was cut and trimmed in the right places. All from her training. She had long silky midnight blue hair, which she got from her father. And crimson red eyes from her mother. Trista wanted to be so much like her.   
  
She wanted her father to look at her the way he did Arena, proud and happy. But she knew she could never be like her. But even behind her jealousy she loved her sister with all her heart. And to see her like this was hurting her more inside.   
  
A distance away a low growl could be heard. Than a big humming sound. Sesshomaru had broken free from the trap by using his Tensaga.   
  
"Now that nigen will die." In a swift movement he was gone and out of sight. After a few minutes of watching he saw where he was.   
  
"The village of the Taracos.." the words had came off his lips like butter.   
  
Sesshomaru was so surprised that he had fought one of them and was able to come out with a scratch.  
  
Sesshomaru than decided that he would wait till she was better for him to kill her. He wanted to beat one of the legendary ninjas when they were fit and at top shape.   
  
"My little one I hope you make it. The priest says you might not but I know you, you are a fighter and I know that you wont give up so easily."  
  
In the tree branch Sesshomaru sat lessoning to what he woman had said. That will not do she has to be living in order to fight me. Sesshomaru than waited for the older wench to leave before he entered. Silently he jumped throw the window that happened to be open to help with her fever.   
  
Slowly and silently he took out Tensaga and sliced across her shoulder that was injured. He than leaned in to where his lips where right by her ear and whispered,   
  
"I and only I will defeat you. So you must live so that I can kill you woman..."   
  
"What I thought I heard something."   
  
Said Mel after opening her daughter's door to find an empty room. But she didn't see a pair of golden eyes watching her every move and the girl that lay in bed. He was watching her steady breathing.   
  
'I will only be the one to have the pleasure of killing you.' 


	4. I Promise

Silver God  
  
I do not own anything related to Inuyasha. I do not own any of the plot or ideas from Inuyasha.   
  
Chapter4: I Promise  
  
The sun shown bright and the air was fresh and clean. The day was almost perfect if it wasn't for all of the family crowded around Arena all the time. Ever since the attack 4 weeks ago they were so up tight, and over protective. They acted as if she were going to disappear forever if they blinked.   
  
"Will you all stop staring at me! I am ok now. Hello are yall even lessoning to me?"   
  
Arena was getting fed up with all this attention she was getting. Before she would have wanted nothing more than to get her family to notice her and love her, but now she wanted to be left alone.   
  
"Oh I better make some lunch!" Said a happy Mel.   
  
"Oh Arena will you go shopping with me today? Please? I know you don't like to, but the spring festival is coming soon. Plus you need a new Kimono. Your old one is about to fall apart. Will you come with me?"   
  
That's the way Trista had been acting ever since the attack also. She was around more and wanted to go places all the time with Arena.   
  
'I hope this is just a faze for my family. A short faze.' Thought Arena.   
  
Baku just smiled "Well Trista she would love to go but not after she dose her training and work out before hand."  
  
"All right than.." Said a little disappointed Trista.   
  
After at least 30 more minutes of smiling and staring the rest of the family left. After a little of basking in the silence and being alone Arena got dressed and ready to train. Once outside Arena begins her warm up. Nothing like a good run.   
  
Arena's warm up was a light run for 3 miles. It took her a little convincing her father that she would be fine going out alone. But all in all she was able to get his permission to go.   
  
'It took me a while but I did it. I am back in shape.' Thought Arena.   
  
'After being in bed for so long I was doing nothing. I can't afford to be out of shape. I can't end up like I did last time. I will get stronger. I wont make a stupid mistake like I did last time. I just cant. I know I am better than that!'   
  
Arena had been running for a while now when she felt as if something were wrong. Something in the back of her mind was telling her that something was going to happen. Maybe she was imagining it, but she knew that she was trained to believe in her gut feelings and instinct.   
  
Arena than begin to slow down so not to show that she knew something was going on.   
  
'There, there it is again I knew it! I can sense that stupid demon. Why is he following me? Wait his energy was like that demon that had attacked me last time. He couldn't be alive could he?'   
  
Arena than in a flash was gone. The monster that had been following her was astonished.   
  
'Where did that felthy human go?'   
  
In no more or less than a second Arena was on top of the demon hitting it in the face repeatedly. The demon than growled out in protest and throw her off him. The demon now understood why he had been killed.   
  
"I was right you aren't the same demon that I had killed. You are its brother."   
  
'That's why his energy was almost identical to the other one.'   
  
A low chuckle could be made out from the demon in front of her.   
  
"Now I know why my brother fell to a human. He had under estimated you."   
  
True his brother had thought that this human standing in front of him was an easy prey. But he saw right through it the moment she had disappeared.   
  
"You are a strong human I will give you that. But I am not my brother so don't expect to think you can kill me so easily."   
  
"Who ever said any demon was easy to kill is a fool."   
  
The demon than acknowledge that statement for a while as if he was trying to process the meaning behind it.   
  
After a no more than a minute of a time laps the demon attacked. He wasn't going to waste time, or give her anytime for a rebound. He went straight for the head. Arena then made a graceful dodge. It was true she had become a lot stronger within that little time. She was so determined to become stronger that she pushed herself to the limits and beyond.   
  
'He wasn't kidding when he said that he wasn't a push over like his brother. I am getting tired and I better end this fast. I have the upper hand when it comes to the attack's power, but he has the stamina.'  
  
Arena wasn't the only one to notice this. The demon had noticed that her attacks were getting slower and desperate. She was getting tired and he knew it wasn't going to be long before she would slip up.   
  
Arena than made an attempt to hit the demon in the stomach but missed terribly. The demon than took this as a chance to slow her down even more. The demon than hit her in the head. She than went to the ground in pain. All she could see was stars.   
  
'I need to get up or I am a goner.'   
  
The demon was about to make his final blow but was stopped. Standing behind him holding his wrist was a Silver haired demon.   
  
"You again.." said a disgruntled Arena.   
  
In a blink of an eye Sesshomaru had slain the demon. Sesshomaru was about to leave when he was stopped by a question from the woman on the ground.   
  
"Why did you save me? You tried to kill me last time. Why?"   
  
Sesshomaru stood there like a statue not answering the question.   
  
"Because I and only I will be the one to kill you."   
  
Arena was a little brought back by that answer, but her question had not been answered.   
  
"But.." she was quickly cut off by his last words.   
  
Sesshomaru than turned around to look her in the eye to show that he was serious.   
  
"I promise that no one will touch you or attack you until you are strong enough to fight me. I will be the one to kill you."   
  
As he stood there the sun was acting of it's own free will. He stood there with the sun shining on his back giving the impression that he was glowing. All that came to her mind when she saw this was 'My Silver God'.   
  
She sat there holding her breath. She hadn't even known that she was holding her breath. Arena than slowly got up, only to see that he was gone.   
  
'Why did I think that? He isn't a God he is going to kill me. But than again he saved me. Silver God.' 


	5. Strange Happenings

Silver God  
  
I do not own anything related to Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 5:Strange Happenings  
  
"You said that you were going to go with me to find us some new kimonos for the festival. Where were you? I know that you didn't work out the whole time you were gone. Hello?"   
  
Trista was in one of her moods.   
  
'She is acting as if I stood her up on a date.'   
  
"I am so sorry I lost track of time."   
  
I can't tell her; oh I am sorry I got attacked again that's why I am late. Than they wont let me go anywhere. I guess one little white lie will be ok.   
  
"Than let's go now and find some kimonos."   
  
Hearing what she wanted made Trista change her mood. With all that out of the way the two girls went to the market. The market wasn't all that big but it sufficed.   
  
The village it's self was know for all of the ninjas that trained there. So that brought a lot of company to the village. The market was busy with noise and of protests to the prices. All in all it was the same way that it was always nothing unusual. Well that was until the girls saw a certain pair of brothers.   
  
"Oh there is Prince Leo and his brother Prince Kia."   
  
Said a now ecstatic Trista. Trista wasn't one to miss an opportunity to flirt with royalty. Especially hansom royalty.   
  
"My Lady Trista it is pleasant to see you."   
  
Said a very smooth talking Prince Leo. Ever since their father helped a king with some demons. Arena has been all over the princes. Leo was the oldest one and the strongest. He was smart, loyal, a great warrior, hansom, and kind to everyone. Basically Trista's type.   
  
Than there was Kia he was the same as his older brother. They acted the same but were totally different. Kia didn't want to become king all he wanted to do was become a great warrior. Leo wanted to become a great ruler.   
  
"My Lady Arena. How are you doing today?" said Leo in a kind voice.   
  
"I am doing fine thank you."   
  
Soon the conversation turned to a two person. Leo and Trista were talking none stop. While Arena was walking behind them as if she was a servant.   
  
"Where is Prince Kia?" Finally Trista noticed that his other brother hadn't followed them.   
  
"He is probably off fighting demons."   
  
"Oh no he shouldn't! Arena got hurt really bad from a demon a while ago." This made Arena very mad.   
  
"Oh are you ok now Arena I am sorry to hear that."   
  
"It wasn't that bad." Said Arena trying to hide the discomfort and anger toward her sister.   
  
"She was on the brink of death when father found her."   
  
"It was a one time thing!"   
  
Arena's anger had finally gotten the best of her. After shouting at her sister she walked off to leave the two to flirt some more.   
  
"What was that all about?" All Leo did was shrug his shoulders and look at the retreating form. He was a little conserned.   
  
'God I hate it when she dose that. She always has to tell every thing that I do wrong. It's like she is trying to make me look bad. Why did she tell him that? Now he will think I am weak. I admit I did mess up but dang!'   
  
The only way to pint out her frustration was to train some more. Arena walked to her favorite opening and begins to train. She was so mad that she was using her full strength. This was making the trees fall down. She finally began to notice what she was doing.   
  
'I guess I will do some easy sword training.'   
  
'I hate it when my brother starts to flirt with Trista like that. It is so annoying.'   
  
Thought Kia. Kia was walking around trying to waste time. When he came across Arena training in the clearing up ahead.   
  
'She is good. Funny she is nothing like her sister.'   
  
"Who's there?" All Kia did was smile, nothing surprised him anymore. She had already surprised him many times.   
  
"It's me Kia."   
  
Arena than looked over her shoulder to say something, when she saw it. He was right in the tree and she hadn't noticed him there. He must have been masking his powers. All he did was smile and leap down from the tree. Kia was ready for anything now. He had his sword in hand waiting for the signal from Arena to attack. But for some odd reason she just smiled and shook her head.   
  
"Why you little pain. So Toko when did you get back?"   
  
"Toko..?" Kia was socked to hear that name.   
  
Toko was the best ninja ever know. He was known as the Shadow. He was so swift and silent that no one could ever see him coming. Kia waited for Arena to fill him in. She noticed that he hadn't changed at all. Toko was tall and was nicely cut. He had red hair and gray-blue eyes.   
  
"Well you haven't changed a bit." Arena said with a wide grin.   
  
Toko than looked over at the new comer. He was mid high and had short black hair and deep blue eyes.   
  
"Who is he?" Toko finally asked.   
  
"I am Price Kia."   
  
"It is a pleaser to meet royalty." He said with a bow and smiled.   
  
Mean while at the market Leo and Trista were now sitting and talking. Leo was tall and had long deep green hair with chocolate brown eyes. The man of every ones dreams. Out of nowhere both of the groups could hear a large explosion. And the loud ringing of the Alert bell.   
  
The Alert bell was only rung when the village is being attacked. Both Arena and Toko ran to see what had happened. Leo, Kia, and Trista went to help the people that where hurt in the streets from all the commotion. Much to Toko and Arena surprise there was no one in sight.   
  
"Where are they?" Yelled Arena to the watchtower.   
  
Soon the head of a man pooped out to answer.   
  
"They were there a minute ago there was an small army coming this way. Than they just disappeared."   
  
"What that is impos.."   
  
Was all Arena got out of the sentence. Arena had been thrown all the way across the clearing into a hut. Toko just stood there amazed at what had just happened. He didn't see anything attack her. Out of the hut sprung Arena fighting an invisible opponent.   
  
Toko would have thought that he were crazy if it weren't for the sounds of the object Arena was hitting. Soon Arena came to a halt.   
  
"Man! Toko right before they attack you can sense there energy. But it will go away fast. So watch out."   
  
'What is going on? Also where are the rest of the ninjas? Also the guards? They might be fighting in the forest. I have to find them father might be out there to.' 


	6. Invisible Enemy

Silver God  
  
I don't own any of the characters in Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter6: Invisible Enemy   
  
"What?"   
  
'What is going on here'   
  
"Arena! You search for the rest of the group. I will hold them off. Expand your senses for at least a mile."   
  
Arena than looked at Toko as if he were crazy.   
  
'A mile that's way to much for me to handle.'   
  
As if he was reading her mind Toko smiled and said,   
  
"I know you can do it. You always come through."   
  
With that bit of insurance Arena closed her eyes and freed her senses.   
  
'There are so many demons. Wait there they are. They aren't that far away. No! They are in trouble. Something tells me that they aren't attacking the village.'   
  
"Toko come on there this way. Don't worry they aren't after the village."   
  
Toko and Arena than began to run toward the forest. Leo and Kia saw them running to the forest and decided to follow. Thinking they might need their help. Arena and Toko didn't waste a second; they just jumped right in to the battle. Many of the ninjas were beginning to fall. Most had been separated from the group. Soon Arena had been separated to. She had at least three fighting her. But Toko had followed her to help.   
  
"Just like old times."   
  
Arena was for some reason enjoying this battle. She was fighting well also her best friend since childhood was fighting with her side by side. When she was young Toko and Arena were sparing teammates. Her father always put them together because of how well they worked. They always seemed to read each other's minds.   
  
Toko was a lot older than her. He was also higher ranking than her. But that didn't stop her from showing him up now and than. No one stood a chance against this duo. Arena wasn't the only one enjoying this Toko was in pure bliss. He could remember how she would always smile when they fought. Over that little amount of time as partners he fell in love with her.   
  
He loved how she never gave up. Also she was always the one to put him in his place. So he didn't get to cocky.   
  
They were fighting in snick, watching each other's backs. Until Toko stopped all of the sudden. He stood there as if he were looking at a far off object.   
  
"Toko? What's wrong?"   
  
Arena than realized that the enemy had left. She than walked slowly as if not to scare him. She placed her hand on his shoulder. Toko than turned to face her. Arena was shocked at what she saw. Toko's eyes were clouded like he was in a dream.   
  
"Toko..." Toko than grabbed a hold of Arena in what seemed like a hug. But the hug was crushing her back.   
  
"Toko...Toko!" Arena screamed out in pain. She could have sworn she heard her back crack.   
  
"Toko what's wrong!"   
  
Toko's eyes were still clouded. Arena's back was about to break when she saw a silver strike coming close.   
  
'Silver God' was the last thought that went through her mind before she blacked out.   
  
All that Arena felt was warmth all around her. Like a blanket that kept her secure. She than opened her eyes to meet two golden orbs.   
  
"Silver God...." Arena said in a whisper.   
  
Sesshomaru still was wondering why he had this ningen in his lap with his arms around her. (Yes Sesshy has two arms in this fic. I think that he looks sexier with both arms. Better to hold you with my dear.) He had saved her from the man she called Toko and he ran off. After that he had been holding on to her staring at her sleeping form.   
  
'She called me Silver God.'   
  
Arena and Sesshomaru stayed that way staring into each other's eyes. Finally Arena tried to get up but couldn't, because Sesshomaru was holding on to her tight. He wanted nothing more than to muzzle into her neck and inhale her heavenly scent. But soon he was brought back to his senses when she tried to get back up again. Sesshomaru than began to walk off.   
  
"Wait! Thank you." Sesshomaru stood there staring at her.   
  
'Why did she thank me? What is wrong with me I am starting to like this ningen.' Sesshomaru with one bound was gone.   
  
'Oh no the others. The fighting.'   
  
Arena made a mad dash to where the battle had taken place. There in the middle of the clearing was Toko unconses. He had been hit in the head hard. Arena than placed his head on her lap for support.   
  
'Oh no Toko.'   
  
"Arena! There you are. We were worried we couldn't find you anywhere."   
  
Came a concerned voice. Leo than made a mad dash to her side to find Toko in her lap.   
  
"Leo will you please help me? He needs help."   
  
Leo shook his head yes and lifted Toko to carry him.   
  
"Thank you Leo."   
  
Leo only stared at her for a while, while they made there way back to the village.   
  
'She is always caring about others. Never herself. I know that she is in pain. By the way her face is so pale and she is having trouble walking.'   
  
Leo than remembered this same scene playing out when he first met her. There was a long battle and the ninja clan was making a big difference in the battle. More where on their way to add them.   
  
Baku was a great Ally and his father was right to ask for his help. If no they would surly lose this battle. Leo than charged and was attacked by almost 7 demons at once.   
  
He had gotten hit in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. He was defenseless. Than out of the corner of his eye he saw a warrior coming. The warrior was strong killing all the demons. But one had gotten past her and attacked him.   
  
The demon was about to stab Leo in the heart. Leo than closed his eyes to meet his dimes. But it never came. He opened his eyes to find the warrior had taken the blow for him. The warrior was stabbed in the stomach he could see the sword's tip in her back.   
  
It had gone all the way trough. But it didn't stop the warrior from killing the demon. The warrior than turned around to see that the ninjas mask had been torn off. It was a woman. Is what he thought.   
  
"Are you alright Prince Leo? Your father sent me to help you."   
  
Leo was so amazed at how strong she was.   
  
"Who are you?" Leo said in amazement.   
  
"I am lady Arena I am the daughter of Lord Baku."   
  
'Even then she only cared for others. She was badly hurt but was asking if I was all right. When I only had the wind knocked out of me. She is amazing; in my eyes she is a great warrior and would make a great bride. I hope that I could be the lucky one to win her heart.'   
  
It was true Leo was in love with her. But his brother Kia was in love with Trista. Kia only looked up to Arena as a great warrior and friend and nothing more.   
  
"Leo what had happened in the battle. And something tells me you know why Toko is like this."   
  
Leo's face than changed a shade of pale.   
  
'Should I tell her...?'   
  
Author's note: Hey there I hope that you like it so far? Soon there will be a little twist to things. Also my parings, well let me see here. I guess I will leave that up to the readers. Hope you like it. Please review. 


	7. Updated: Reminisce of the Battle

Silver God  
  
I do not own any of Inuyasha stuff.....Yah that sounds about right.  
  
Chapter 7: Reminisce Of The Battle  
  
It was late in the afternoon and no one was talking. The little hut was silent, so silent that you could hear a feather hit the ground. No one would talk about the battle or mention what had happened. It was as if they didn't want to believe that it happened.   
  
To them they thought it was a bad dream. Waiting for them to wake up from it. The silence was beginning to take its toll on Arena. No one would say anything and it was driving her nuts.   
  
She wanted to know why Toko was hurt and if they knew why he acted the way he did. In the other room whispering could be heard. Arena's curiosity got the best of her. She walked over to the door and pressed her ear to it to get a better listen.   
  
"Do you think that it is a good idea to have him here?"   
  
'That voice it is Leo's.'   
  
"We need to trust him."   
  
'Father?'   
  
"But he attacked us."   
  
What Arena couldn't believe it her best friend had gone mad. He did attack her but she didn't know why. But to attack his on clan was mad! Arena couldn't take it any more and walked outside to get some fresh air.   
  
"Arena? What are you doing out here? You should be resting."   
  
Leo had come out of the hut to find Arena in deep thought. Knowing that she was he was a little concerned.   
  
"Tell me what happened! I know you know. Why wont anyone talk about it?"   
  
Leo only stood there saying nothing. Arena was so fed up with this.   
  
'I have a right to know what had happened. I am not a two year old I can take it. AH! I am wasting my time.'   
  
Arena was now mad, and Leo could see it in her eyes. Arena turned around and left. Leo just stood there thinking about what had just happened.   
  
'She deserves to know.'   
  
With that in mind he ran after the retreating form of Arena.   
  
"Arena wait!"   
  
Leo yelled out in an attempt to stop her fast pace.   
  
"Why are you wasting my time, you aren't going to tell me. I want to know he is like my brother."   
  
Arena's emotions had finally gotten the better of her. Her emotions were so mixed up and she was so upset that she began to cry.   
  
'I am crying. I never cry....I am not suppose to cry.'   
  
In an attempt to comfort her pain Leo pulled Arena into a hug.   
  
"I am going to tell you everything."   
  
Leo than looked deep into her eyes, still holding onto her he told her what had happened.   
  
"Soon after you and Toko had been separated things got really bad."  
  
Flash Back~  
  
"Kia watch out!"   
  
Leo was having trouble protecting to injured and himself. There were to many of them. It was as if they wouldn't stop coming. Things were beginning to look really bad for the warriors. But just when they thought it couldn't have gotten any worse it did. In the distance could be heard a loud sound like a giant was walking this way.   
  
Everyone began to get ready for what was to come. Out of the corner of his eye he could see something that shouldn't happen. The monsters were visible now and they were forming together to create something. But the monsters coming together looked like something from a nightmare.   
  
Soon the loud sounds had stopped and Toko could be seen standing in the clearing with his head down.   
  
"Toko watch out. Where is Arena? Is she hurt? Toko are you alright?"   
  
Baku was beginning to get nervous by the way Toko was acting.   
  
"I am just fine my Lord. I am great. Oh and Arena is fine she is still battling. You know how she is, a good little warrior."   
  
As Toko was saying this he raised his head to look at Baku. Everyone was socked by the way his face was. His face was so pale that if he weren't talking you would think that he was dead. He had three black strikes on both of his cheeks. He looked as if he had turned into a demon.   
  
The loud sound that occurred a little while ago was back and louder than before. The demons had turned into what seemed to be red mud. The goops of demons were raised above Toko. Toko gave the group of ninjas a smile that sent chills up their spins.   
  
The goop than came crashing down on top of Toko. Soon the goop stared to take form. Standing in front of them was Toko but with a red suite of armor made out of demons.   
  
Toko than began to attack everyone. He was acting as if he was a betrayer or even worse possessed. With his new armor he was indestructible. Every blow that came to him never fazed him. Baku was lucky enough to sneak up form behind him and knock him out.   
  
After he was unconsiess the armor turned to goop again. But it began to burn and evaporate. Soon there was nothing left. Toko looked like he was back to normal.   
  
"We didn't take any chances and left him there. We had to help the injured and look for you. Once we were done with that we were going to decide what to do with him."   
  
Leo than took deep breathes from the long hard story.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
Else Where~  
  
"Do you know where we are going?"  
  
Said a group of travelers. A young woman with long black hair Shook her head yes.  
  
"I know where we are going. It is a place where the exterminators all trained. It's where I learned how to fight. Maybe knowing them they will know where Naraku is."  
  
"How are you so sure?" Said a ruff voice.   
  
"I am also it is also a place to sleep that is near by."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Author's Note~ Sorry about that, I decided to change the story a little bit. Don't worry I have some great idea's to make this read good. Hope you will like it. Please review I like to hear if the story needs to be changed. I am open to all kinds of ideas. Thanks! 


End file.
